rainbow eyes
by shirocchin
Summary: Shinobu berjengit saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik dengan kasar, menabrak dada bidang Douma. Pria itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat membuat Shinobu kesulitan bernapas. "Kau mengagumkan sekali, Shinobu-chan. Aku sangat menyukaimu." [Modern Setting/AU]


**Kimetsu no Yaiba © Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Douma x Shinobu**

**1.**

Kochou Shinobu melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri, setelah memastikan tidak ada pengunjung lain yang terlihat, gadis itu mendongak ke atas ; ke arah rak buku yang menjulang tinggi di depannya. Buku incarannya terletak di deretan paling atas yang tak bisa dijangkau oleh tubuh pendeknya. Shinobu tersenyum samar, merasa kesal. Oh, bahkan toko buku sampai melakukan diskriminasi terhadap pembeli bertubuh kecil sepertinya? Kenapa rak-nya tidak dibuat sedikit lebih rendah agar siapa saja dengan tinggi tubuh berapa pun bisa menjangkaunya? Shinobu mulai berjinjit, tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai buku tujuannya. Usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil meski Shinobu sudah memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada jari-jari kakinya. Kenapa di saat genting seperti ini Tomioka Giyuu tidak bisa dihubungi? Shinobu mendadak kesal. Dengan keberadaan pemuda itu, setidaknya Shinobu bisa memanfaatkan tinggi badan teman sekelasnya.

"_Hoop_! Kau menginginkan benda ini, ya?"

Sebuah lengan panjang dalam balutan jaket melesat dengan cepat menuju deretan tempat buku incaran Shinobu berada. Shinobu berpaling, berdiri normal untuk menatap siapa makhluk yang telah kurang ajar mengambil buku incarannya. Di samping Shinobu, berdiri sosok pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap, mengenakan kacamata hitam, dan jaket yang terlihat mahal. Helaian rambutnya berwarna perak. _Mencolok sekali penampilan orang ini_, batin Shinobu.

"_Anoo_, bisakah kau berikan buku itu padaku? Aku ingin membayar dan lekas pulang." Shinobu tersenyum manis.

Pemuda itu menyerahkan buku yang dipeluknya pada gadis mungil di depannya. "Ahahahaha! Aku belum pernah melihat murid SMA sependek kau. Hey, kau sekolah di mana? Pengelola toko buku ini bodoh ya? Seharusnya mereka menyediakan tangga agar pembeli bertubuh kecil sepertimu tak kerepotan. Ahahaha."

"..."

"Ne, siapa namamu?"

"... Terima kasih karena telah membantuku. Permisi." Shinobu berusaha menahan rasa kesal dan melewati pemuda tidak sopan yang baru saja menghina tinggi badannya.

"Heeei, aku belum tahu namamu. Kalau tidak dijawab, kau tidak akan bertambah tinggi—_awwwh_!"

Shinobu menendang tulang kering si pemuda kurang ajar. "Kochou Shinobu, wahai Tuan-bermulut-tidak-sopan. Kalau begitu, saya permisi. Membusuklah di neraka, dasar pria kurang ajar."

Shinobu bergegas menuju ke kasir untuk membayar tanpa menoleh lagi.

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ya?" Petugas kasir bertanya penuh selidik. Shinobu meletakkan buku yang dibelinya di atas meja pembayaran.

"Cuma orang mesum," jawab Shinobu tanpa beban. Petugas kasir mendelik terkejut.

"Astaga, apa anda baik-baik saja? Perlu kupanggilkan polisi?"

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Tadi saya sudah memberinya tendangan cukup keras." Shinobu tertawa kecil, dalam hati merasa puas karena berhasil mengenai tulang kering pemuda itu.

"Hebat sekali. Lain kali tolong jika ada orang mencurigakan, kau cukup berteriak saja ya? Aku akan memanggil temanku yang jago bela diri." Kasir wanita itu tersenyum ramah. Shinobu hanya mengangguk, memasukkan buku yang dibelinya ke dalam tas.

"Sampai jumpa."

**2.**

Kejadian menyebalkan di toko buku kemarin membuat mood Shinobu dalam kondisi tidak baik—lebih tepatnya, gadis itu merasa kesal dan ingin memukul seseorang untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya. Terkadang, saat melihat wajah datar Tomioka Giyuu, Shinobu ingin menamparnya. Atau, wajah usil Uzui yang sangat mengganggu pemandangan. Kanroji Mitsuri meyadari bahwa sahabatnya sedang kesal, namun enggan bertanya karena Shinobu selalu melotot ke arahnya diiringi senyum tipis seolah berkata,"Jangan tanyakan apa pun."

"Shinobu, kau dipanggil kepala sekolah. Sekarang juga kau harus datang ke ruangan beliau."

Giyuu menghampiri meja Shinobu yang terletak di barisan paling depan. Sebuah peluit kuning menggantung di bawah lehernya. Ketua OSIS nyentrik, batin Shinobu.

"Aku sendirian saja? Kau bagaimana?" Shinobu heran karena sebagai wakil ketua OSIS, tugas Shinobu adalah mendampingi Giyuu setiap ada panggilan dari kepala sekolah. Sekarang yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Kepala sekolah tak pernah memanggilnya secara pribadi.

"Beliau hanya memanggilmu saja. Cepatlah sedikit."

Dahi Shinobu berkerut samar menahan kesal. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, gadis itu meninggalkan kelas, memberikan senyuman maut pada Uzui yang bergelantungan di atas palang pintu agar segera menyingkir. Ruang kepala sekolah terletak di gedung utama yang bercampur dengan ruangan staff dan guru. Shinobu mengetuk pintu, suara kepala sekolah samar-samar terdengar dari dalam mempersilakan masuk.

"Ahaha, hai Shinobu-_chan_! Kuharap kau masih mengingatku, ya?"

"Douma-_san_, maafkan sikap muridku yang tidak sopan. Shinobu adalah murid berprestasi di sekolah ini dan dia berdedikasi tinggi dalam mengharumkan nama sekolah."

Shinobu hanya berdiri mematung. "Ano, Ubuyashiki-_sama_..."

"Shinobu, kudengar kau melakukan tindak kekerasan pada orang ini. Dia datang jauh-jauh dari kampusnya di Tokyo untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Santai saja, ufufu. Shinobu-_chan_ tidak bermaksud menendangku kok. Dia mungkin sedikit terkejut karena bertemu pria tampan sepertiku." Laki-laki berambut perak itu membetulkan letak kacamata hitamnya yang sedikit melorot.

Shinobu hampir menebas kepala pemuda itu seandainya saja dia membawa sebilah pedang.

"Namaku Douma. Ngomong-ngomong, kepala sekolahmu baik sekali lho. Dia sampai memanggilmu ke mari hanya untuk mempertemukan kita. Karena aku sudah di sini, aku akan menunggu sampai jam pelajaran selesai lalu kita bisa jalan-jalan—"

"_Sumimasen_, Douma-_san_. Bukankah seharusnya anda mengurusi hidup anda sendiri? Lupakan saja kejadian kemarin. Aku minta maaf. _Gomen na_. Kalau tidak keberatan, Ubuyashiki-_sama_, saya pamit dulu—"

"_M-matte_! Permintaan maafmu tidak kuterima sebelum kau menerima ajakan kenca—maksudku, jalan-jalan. Aku ingin berkeliling melihat isi kota pinggiran, kau tahu, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat sawah—whoaa, di Tokyo hanya ada gedung pencakar langit dan kerangka beton bertumpuk-tumpuk—"

"Ubuyashiki-_sama_, sepertinya orang itu sudah gila."

"Shinobu, terimalah ajakan Douma-_san_. Dia ingin mengenal kota ini lebih dalam. Anggap saja sebagai bagian dari mempromosikan kota kecil sunyi yang tenang ini." Suara kepala sekolah yang lembut membuat Shinobu tidak mampu mengeluarkan bantahan apa pun.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati Shinobu mengangguk meski dalam dirinya merasa sangat jengkel. Gadis itu mendelik ke arah Douma, sementara pemuda itu bersiul-siul tanpa rasa bersalah. Kacamata hitam itu apakah berfungsi sebagai aksesoris belaka atau jangan-jangan dia tidak bisa melihat? Shinobu pamit, diikuti Douma yang mengekorinya seperti anak anjing.

"Shinobu-_chan_, sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padamu..."

Langkah Shinobu melambat, lalu berhenti tepat sebelum menuruni tangga. "Hah?"

**3.**

Shinobu harus menahan rasa kesal sekaligus malu saat menyaksikan pemandangan sosok Douma berdiri dengan posisi bersandar pada badan mobil yang terlihat mewah dan mengkilap. Tentu saja pemandangan tak biasa itu menarik perhatian murid-murid Kimetsu Gakuen, mereka penasaran, mengerumuni Douma dan mobilnya yang mentereng, atau sekadar melihat dari kejauhan.

"Siapa itu? Orang gila ya?" Uzui mengernyit saat melihat sosok Douma yang tebar pesona sambil membawa kipas dengan desain mencolok.

"Mungkin artis, atau idol. Pakaian dan mobilnya terlihat mahal, um, um. Tapi jika dia berani membuat onar di sekolah ini aku akan menghajarnya." Rengoku Kyoujurou selalu berapi-api.

"Shinobu-_chan_, aku sudah menunggumu. Aku hampir mati kebosanan, tahu." Douma pura-pura memasang pose ingin pingsan membuat Shinobu ingin muntah. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Shinobu. "Ayo, masuk."

"Douma-_san_, aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tidak melakukan kontak fisik apa pun denganku, mengerti?" Shinobu menepis uluran tangan Douma, tanpa menoleh ke belakang langsung masuk ke mobil pemuda aneh itu. Hal itu membuat kehebohan tak terduga.

"Mereka berpikir aku menculikmu, ahahha. Dilihat dari reaksi teman-temanmu, sepertinya kau baru pertama kali pergi berduaan dengan laki-laki ya? Hehehe, bisa dilihat dari penampilan luarmu sih—aww—akhh!"

Shinobu menginjak kaki kanan Douma membuat laki-laki itu mengaduh. "Nyalakan mesinnya dan lekas pergi dari sini. Tolong, jendelanya dibuka. Aku tak tahan berbagai udara dalam ruang sempit denganmu."

"Kejamnya... aku kan cuma ingin mengenal Shinobu-_chan_ lebih jauh."

Mobil melaju dalam kecepatan sedang, melewati area persawahan milik penduduk setempat. Douma bersenandung pelan, sesekali melirik Shinobu yang duduk dengan raut wajah datar di sampingnya. Shinobu mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tas, membuka fitur perekam suara.

"Untuk apa itu?" tanya Douma penasaran. "Ah, kau ingin merekam nyanyianku ya? Boleh, boleh. Kau juga bisa me-_request_ lagu."

"Tolong jangan percaya diri. Aku hanya jaga-jaga jika kau melakukan tindak pelecehan, rekaman ini bisa menjadi bukti."

Douma cemberut. "Kenapa kau terus berprasangka buruk padaku, Shinobu-_chan_?"

"Soalnya kau manusia paling aneh dan mencurigakan yang pernah kutemui seumur hidupku. Kacamata hitam itu, kenapa kau terus memakainya? Kau terlihat seperti penjahat dengan penampilan seperti itu."

Douma tertawa sambil memukul-mukul kemudi. "Kau akan menyesal jika menyuruhku melepas kacamata ini."

"Douma-_san_, aku hanya ingin memastikan. Lagipula, jika kau memakai lensa kontak pelangi aku janji tidak akan tertawa."

Douma tampak berpikir sejenak, senandung pelan yang keluar dari bibirnya mendadak lenyap. Shinobu merasa aneh dengan suasana canggung seperti ini. Mobil mulai menepi, membuat Shinobu heran. Saat sedang tidak berbicara atau bertingkah konyol, Douma terlihat seperti pria dewasa normal dan sedikit misterius.

"Sebenarnya, yah, bagaimana aku mengatakannya... aku memang memiliki mata warna pelangi." Kacamata hitam diturunkan. Douma menatap lurus-lurus wajah Shinobu tanpa berkedip.

"... Eh?"

**4.**

Shinobu menatap langit-langit kamar yang kosong. Sama sekali bukan dirinya. Kochou Shinobu tidak pernah melamun, berpangku tangan, atau memikirkan hal-hal tidak penting. Tapi, bayangan binar mata pelangi Douma terus menari-nari dalam kepalanya. Saat Douma melepas kacamata hitamnya, mata itu berkilau dan sesaat memukau. Shinobu tidak langsung percaya bahwa itu mata asli, karena itu dia sempat ingin mencolok mata Douma untuk memastikan bahwa pria itu tidak memakai kontak lensa.

"_Jangan tertawa ya, Shinobu-chan. Mataku ini sudah cukup memberiku banyak masalah. Banyak yang mengira aku memakai kontak lensa nyentrik untuk bergaya. Tapi, memang seperti inilah kondisiku sejak lahir. Memangnya kau tak pernah mendengar berita? Tentang kelahiran bayi bermata pelangi yang begitu langka. Ahahaha, coba tanya orang tua atau saudaramu, mereka pasti tahu. Ah, tapi kehebohan itu hanya berlangsung dalam sekejap. Meski demikian, banyak orang-orang yang tetap penasaran, ada yang jauh-jauh datang dari luar kota hanya untuk melihat mataku asli atau tidak. Awalnya memang menyenangkan menjadi perhatian banyak orang, tapi lama-lama segalanya berubah membosankan. Karena itu aku memakai kacamata untuk menutupi mataku. Heheheh."_

"_Pokoknya, aku ingin mengenal Shinobu-chan. Kau gadis pertama yang berani menendang dan bersikap sadis padaku. Semua mantan-mantanku tidak ada yang sepertimu."_

Shinobu meremas tepian kasur. "Brengsek, dasar playboy bejat. Mati saja sana."

**5.**

"Eeeh, jadi sekarang Shinobu-_chan_ sudah punya pacar ya? Laki-laki nyentrik yang mengendarai mobil mewah beberapa hari yang lalu? Hee, kereeen!" Kanroji Mitsuri bertepuk tangan heboh seolah-olah Shinobu yang punya pacar adalah sebuah keajaiban yang turun dari langit.

"Mitsuri-_san_, jangan membuat gosip sembarangan ya."

"T-tapiiii... kalau bukan pacar, kenapa dia mengajak Shinobu-_chan_ kencan? Laki-laki yang mengajak seorang gadis berkencan pasti punya alasan khusus. Dia menyukai Shinobu-_chan_, kan?"

Shinobu hanya tertawa lirih. "Dia cuma laki-laki kurang ajar dan menyebalkan."

Di tengah obrolan yang mengalir, Uzui Tengen mendadak berseru sambil membawa sebuah bingkisan—lebih tepatnya kardus yang dibungkus rapi dan menawan, entah isinya apa. Yang jelas, Uzui meletakkan bungkusan itu di atas meja Shinobu membuat gadis berambut hitam keunguan mengernyit heran.

"Uzui-_san_, ini apa?"

"Paket spesial dari pacarmu. Pangeran dari Kerajaan Pelangi, Douma-_san_. Euh, nama yang tidak elok sama sekali." Uzui mencibir dengan raut jijik.

"Kau sama saja, Uzui-_san_." Sementara itu, Mitsuri sangat antusias dengan paket yang tak terduga. Gadis manis itu melompat-lompat penasaran, menyuruh Shinobu agar lekas membukanya.

"Douma-_san_ romantis sekali, ya? Dia pasti memberimu hadiah mahal—mungkin tas ber-merk, baju pesta gemerlapan, atau perhiasan? Kyaa, cepat buka."

Beberapa anak yang penasaran ikut mendekati meja Shinobu. Kyoujurou berdiri di sisi meja, Uzui memilih duduk di atas meja salah satu murid yang penghuninya kebetulan sedang tidak ada—penasaran juga. Jarang sekali gadis seperti Shinobu terlibat urusan asmara.

Setelah kardus dibuka, isinya seketika membuat semua orang menganga. Beberapa detik kemudian, Uzui terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi perut. Kyoujurou hanya menepuk pundak Shinobu pelan sebagai tanda penyemangat. Mitsuri ber-_pfft_ dengan volume sepelan mungkin.

"HAAHAHHHAHAH! Bajingan itu memberimu sekardus penuh susu kotak? Kochou, dia sangat memperhatikanmu ya."

"Shinobu-_chan_, kalau tidak habis, aku bisa membantumu menghabiskannya." Mitsuri menatap Shinobu malu-malu.

Shinobu menyambar secarik kertas yang menempel di atas tumpukan susu kotak.

_**Kuberikan susu penuh kalsium untuk Shinobu-chan tersayang. Diminum yaa. Biar Shinobu-chan tambah tinggi. Kalau kurang bilang saja. Akan kukirim dua kardus lagi. Heheheheh. Love you.**_

Shinobu meremas kertas itu hingga tak berbentuk dan membuangnya ke sudut ruangan.

"Uzui-_san_, kalau masih terus tertawa aku terpaksa menutup mulutmu dengan caraku."

Seketika itu juga tawa Uzui berhenti.

**6.**

Douma terkekeh geli membayangkan reaksi Shinobu saat membuka bingkisan darinya. Pria itu sama sekali tak bermaksud melucu, dia serius. Akaza, teman satu kampusnya menyarankan agar Douma memberikan hadiah berupa barang yang kebanyakan disukai anak perempuan, sepeti tas tangan, sepasang sepatu, dress, pokoknya barang-barang yang seperti itu. Douma sempat melirik Akaza curiga, tumben sekali anak itu mau bicara dengannya. Biasanya Akaza selalu menganggap Douma sebagai gangguan nomer satu, dan paling parah menganggap eksistensi Douma tidak nyata. Douma menangis buaya saat anak itu malah menantangnya berkelahi di awal pertemuan mereka.

Douma berpikir, jika dia memberikan hadiah seperti yang disarankan Akaza, kemungkinan besar Shinobu akan membuang—atau membakarnya. Douma tidak akan membuang uang untuk sesuatu yang belum pasti diterima. Lagipula, Shinobu adalah tipikal gadis SMA yang sedikit berbeda dari gadis seusianya. Shinobu tidak menaruh minat dengan barang-barang mahal sekali pakai. Karena yang terlintas pertama kali di kepala Douma saat bertemu dengan Shinobu di toko buku adalah tinggi badan gadis tersebut, akhirnya Douma membeli sekardus penuh susu kotak. Shinobu tidak akan membuangnya. Paling tidak dia akan mengambil satu lalu dibagikan ke teman-teman sekelasnya.

Douma meringis sekali lagi. Perasaannya kacau, campuran antara senang, bergairah, takut-takut, entah bagaimana cara mengungkapkannya. Douma bisa mendapatkan gadis mana pun yang ia mau. Berganti pasangan kencan setidaknya satu kali dalam sepekan. Meski hanya sebuah hubungan singkat yang dilandasi tanpa perasaan, Douma memperlakukan gadis-gadisnya dengan cukup baik—ah, tidak semua gadis terpesona dengan mata pelanginya. Beberapa memang ada yang memutuskan hubungan secara sepihak karena menganggap Douma tidak pernah serius, padahal sejak awal Douma pernah berkata dia hanya ingin bermain-main saja.

"Bodohnya diriku. Shinobu-_chan_ kan suka buku. Lain kali aku akan mengajaknya ke toko buku saja dan membiarkan dia memilih buku yang disukainya."

Douma merapikan rambut peraknya dengan jari tangan. "Aku juga lupa menanyakan nomer teleponnya. Bodohnya akuuuu."

Akaza yang duduk di sebelah pria itu hanya melirik sekilas, memutuskan untuk diam dan pura-pura tak mengenal manusia menggelikan satu itu.

**7.**

Hari Sabtu di penghujung bulan Mei membawa udara dingin yang terasa lembap. Douma jauh-jauh menyetir dari Tokyo untuk menemui Shinobu, setelah memesan kamar di penginapan bergaya tradisional Jepang untuk tiga hari ke depan. Seperti biasa, kemunculan Douma kembali menarik perhatian di depan gerbang Kimetsu Gakuen. Shinobu melemparkan tatapan benci sekaligus kesal ke arahnya. Gadis itu urung membuka payung kala gerimis mulai menyapa tanah karena Douma buru-buru menariknya untuk segera masuk ke mobil. Pria itu membawanya ke sebuah kafe terdekat—yang sebenarnya adalah kafe langganan tempat Shinobu, Mitsuri, dan teman-temannya sering menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan bersama.

"Aku rindu padamu lho, Shinobu-_chan_. Oh ya, kau menerima bingkisan dariku kan? Kuharap kau meminum semuanya, ahahha. Tapi, sepertinya tidak mungkin karena kau masih saja pendek dan lemah—akkkhh."

Shinobu menginjak kaki Douma dengan sangat keras membuat pria itu berteriak kesakitan. Beberapa pengunjung sempat melirik heran, lalu memilih mengabaikan. Mungkin hanya pertengkaran biasa sepasang kekasih yang sudah lama tak berjumpa, begitu pikir mereka.

"Sepertinya aku sudah bilang, aku tidak ingin menemuimu lagi, Douma-_san_. Kau tak bisa mendengarku ya? Ah, mana mungkin kau mendengarku. Kau bukan tipe laki-laki yang rela memasang telinga untuk mendengar ocehan gadis sepertiku. Jadi, kenapa tiba-tiba datang ke sini? Kau membolos kuliah, Douma-_san_? Dengar ya, aku tidak menyukai laki-laki yang hobi membolos dan menomerduakan pendidikan." Shinobu menyesap teh hijau miliknya. Pandangannya tertuju pada tetes-tetes air hujan yang meluncur di permukaan kaca jendela di sampingnya. Kemudian, matanya beralih pada sosok pria di depannya. Mata pelangi Douma berbinar-binar menyilaukan.

"Shinobu-_chan_, aku berani bertaruh aku adalah pria pertama yang mengajakmu keluar, menikmati gerimis romantis yang selama ini hanya bisa kau baca di novel-novel kesukaanmu. Aku benar, kan? Hehehhe. Aku rindu padamu, ingin bertemu. Aku sungguh-sungguh lho. Jadi, hargai usahaku dong." Douma tak mengalihkan pandangannya sedikit pun dari sosok mungil di depannya. _Kyaa, Shinobu-chan memang kawaii_.

"Aku tak memintamu melakukannya, Douma-_san_. Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?"

Douma memejamkan matanya. "Kenapa ya? Jika ditanya mengapa, jawabannya hanya ada satu dan aku sudah memberitahu Shinobu-_chan_, kan? Aku menyukaimu."

"..."

"Aku serius lho."

"Douma-_san_, jika kau berpikir aku akan jatuh cinta padamu setelah melihat perjuanganmu untuk bertemu denganku, kau salah besar. Jadi, lupakan saja. Apapun angan-angan yang ada di pikiranmu, tidak akan pernah terwujud."

Douma menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, pura-pura terisak pelan layaknya pria patah hati. "Jangan mengatakan hal kejam seperti itu dong, Shinobu-_chan_. Hati manusia bisa berubah lho. Mungkin untuk saat ini kau membenciku dan berharap aku menghilang. Jika dalam kurun waktu yang lama aku tidak datang ke mari dan kau merasa kesepian, itu artinya Shinobu-_chan_ harus siap menerima kenyataan bahwa kau juga menyukaiku."

Sungguh keras kepala sekali laki-laki ini. Shinobu memijit pelipisnya frustasi. Selain pantang menyerah dan berhati batu, sifatnya yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan sungguh menggelikan. Pria sejati tidak mudah mengeluarkan air mata. Tapi, Douma dengan santainya memamerkan keahliannya menangis buaya.

"Douma-_san_, kalau sudah selesai tolong antar aku pulang. Kakak dan kedua orang tuaku pasti khawatir." Shinobu beranjak dari tempat duduknya setelah menghabiskan teh hijau kesukaannya. Douma ikut berdiri, menarik pergelangan tangan kurus Shinobu.

"Maukah kau menginap di hotel bersamaku malam ini? Satu malam saja. Yaaa? Aku ingin mengobrol banyak hal dengan Shinobu-_chan_. Ada banyak hal yang bisa kuceritakan padamu. Mau dengar tentang cerita mantan-mantanku? Ah, mungkin kita bisa menonton film di laptop. Shinobu-_chan_ suka film apa? Ranjangnya cukup besar untuk dua orang—uohokk!"

Douma tidak menyadari pergerakan Shinobu yang begitu cepat. Tahu-tahu, gadis itu sudah membanting tubuh tegap Douma hingga punggung pria itu menghantam lantai dengan bunyi berderak. Semua pengunjung menoleh dengan ekspresi kaget dan ketakutan.

"Douma-_san_... jika kau terus membicarakan omong kosong tentang menginap bersama, aku terpaksa memanggil polisi. Oh ya, jangan macam-macam denganku. Apa Ubuyashiki-_sama_ tidak memberitahumu bahwa aku menguasai seni bela diri?"

Douma mengaduh, mengusap-usap punggungnya yang nyeri. Gadis bertubuh kecil itu baru saja membanting tubuhnya dengan mudah. Douma sama sekali tidak marah, malah tertawa sambil merapikan rambut peraknya yang sebagian menutupi matanya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, Shinobu-_chan_. Keren sekali. Tapi, sayang sekali. Kemampuanmu masih jauh di bawahku. Shinobu-chan tidak tahu ya? Aku juga jago berkelahi, heheheh."

Shinobu berjengit saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya tertarik dengan kasar, menabrak dada bidang Douma. Pria itu memeluknya dengan sangat erat membuat Shinobu kesulitan bernapas. "Kau mengagumkan sekali, Shinobu-chan. Aku sangat menyukaimu."

"L-lepaskan aku, dasar bodoh."

Suara lantang dari manager cafe yang datang dari arah dapur menghentikan gerakan tangan Shinobu yang hendak membalas perbuatan Douma. Seorang pria paruh baya menghampiri Douma yang masih memeluk Shinobu.

"Kalau ingin berkelahi, lebih baik cari kamar saja. Jangan merusak tempat bisnisku, mengerti? Sekarang, pergi dari sini sebelum aku memanggil polisi. Astaga, pasangan muda jaman sekarang terlalu bersemangat. Jangan tertawa, hei." Sang manager menimpuk kepala Douma dengan gulungan surat kabar.

Douma masih belum melepas dekapannya. Pria itu masih terus memeluk Shinobu, membawa gadis pujaannya meninggalkan kafe.

"Apa sebaiknya kita cari kamar, _ne_, Shinobu-_chan_?" Douma menyeringai.

Shinobu tak punya pilihan selain menggigit punggung tangan Douma membuat sang pria kembali mengaduh kesakitan.

**8.**

_Shinobu-chan, tolong jangan sedih ya. Aku baru bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah ujian kampus selesai. Kalau kau merasa kesepian atau rindu padaku, langsung chat saja. Pasti kubalas kok. Love you._

Shinobu menatap layar ponselnya dengan dahi berkerut. Baguslah, pengganggu nomer satu tidak akan muncul di hadapan Shinobu untuk beberapa waktu. Shinobu bisa kembali menikmati hari-hari damainya ; belanja atau sekedar bersantai bersama Mitsuri di kafe, membuat sushi di apartemen Mitsuri, atau sekedar mengganggu Giyuu yang akhir-akhir ini entah mengapa selalu menjadi bahan _bully_-an gara-gara tampang datarnya.

"Shinobu-_chan_, coba lihat ke luar. Pelanginya indah sekali, ya? Ah, kamera, kamera. Aku ingin memotretnya!" Mitsuri mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menyalakan fitur kamera untuk mengambil gambar pemandangan indah warna warni cahaya di sela rintik gerimis.

Shinobu memperhatikan garis melengkung berkilauan dari jendela kelasnya. Untuk sesaat, ia teringat warna mata pelangi Douma.

**9.**

"Douma, sedang apa kau? Aku buru-buru. Koyuki terus menanyakan keberadaanku."

Sepasang mata Akaza memicing saat memperhatikan teman satu jurusannya berdiri mematung di depan sebuah etalase toko aksesoris. Etalase kaca itu berisi berbagai jenis hiasan rambut yang imut. Douma teringat dengan jepit kupu-kupu yang selalu dikenakan Shinobu. Douma mengusap wajahnya yang lelah, tertawa lirih. Tentu saja, kenapa ia baru kepikiran sekarang? Gadis-gadis seusia Shinobu menyukai segala jenis aksesoris rambut yang lucu.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ingin membeli sesuatu. Jangan tinggal aku, oke? Kalau kau menghilang aku akan menangis."

Douma memelesat masuk ke dalam toko tanpa memandang raut wajah Akaza yang tertekuk.

**10.**

Shinobu dan Mitsuri sedang menikmati bekal makan siang mereka di dalam kelas. Kyoujurou ikut bergabung, duduk di sebelah gadis berambut merah muda dengan aksen hijau. Shinobu tidak berkomentar apa pun saat melihat bekal dua anak manusia yang jumlahnya membuat seisi kelas geleng-geleng kepala. Kyoujurou dan Mitsuri memang terkenal dengan selera makan mereka yang gila-gilaan.

"Kochou, kau mengganti jepit rambutmu ya? Um, um, cocok sekali," puji Kyoujuro di sela-sela mengunyah nasi.

Mitsuri mengangkat wajahnya, memandang jepit kupu-kupu dengan sepasang sayap berwarna pelangi yang menghiasi rambut Shinobu.

"Eeeh, kenapa aku baru sadar. Jepit rambutmu indah sekali, Shinobu-chan. Agak mencolok sih, tapi keren. Kapan kau membelinya? Seharusnya kau mengajakku." Mitsuri pura-pura cemberut.

Shinobu hanya tersenyum kecil.

**11.**

_Minggu depan aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan. Shinobu-chan pernah melihat Tokyo Tower? Kalau belum, kita bisa kencan di sana. Bagaimana jepit rambut yang kukirim untukmu? Sudah sampai kan? Semoga kau memakainya. Awas kalau tidak. Uhuhu, aku kangen sekali padamu, Shinobu-chan. Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Ehehhe._

Shinobu membaca pesan masuk dari Douma beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Dasar laki-laki tidak waras."

Jemari mungil Shinobu menari lincah di atas keyboard layar sentuh.

_Jepit rambutnya indah. Tapi, aku masih membencimu._

Sepertinya perjuangan Douma dalam mengejar cinta Kochou Shinobu masih panjang.

_**END**_

_a/n : bergabunglah bersama saya dalam sekte penyembah kapal doushino yang lucu ini OwO otp lurus nomer satu shirocchin di fandom kimeyaiba hueheuheu._


End file.
